


"Mad Heavy."

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa challenges Grace during a late night work out.





	"Mad Heavy."

“You gonna exercise, or are you just gonna watch me all night?” Grace asked, raising her eyebrows as she did her grip curls. Anissa smirked as she watched Grace from her spot on the stationary bike. It was 3 A.M. on a Friday night, and while their peers were out partying, they were in the gym. Anissa liked the quiet. Grace liked that there weren't a bunch of guys around to leer at her girlfriend. 

“I’m not sure yet,” Anissa said, tilting her head. “I can’t really focus on anything but your arms right now. You’re ridiculously strong. I love it.” Grace bit her lip as she pulled the curl bar back up, making her muscles bulge. 

“This is just my warm up,” Grace said with a smug smile. “Don’t act like you can’t lift more.” 

“I can, but I like giving you compliments,” Anissa said with a smile. Grace shook her head. She raised the bar slower, staring at Anissa.

“Does this turn you on?” she asked playfully. Anissa rolled her eyes. 

“Gonna get cocky now, huh?” Anissa grinned. She hopped off of the bike, and walked towards Grace. “Gimme that.” She took the bar from Grace’s hands, and took a step back. 

“Is it my turn to watch you?” Grace asked. Anissa nodded as she lifted the bar to her chest. Grace crossed her arms. “Hot.”

“Can y’all stop? I’m right here,” Jennifer said, narrowing her eyes at the women as she ran on the treadmill a few feet from them. “You’re gross.” Anissa laughed as she handed the curl bar back to Grace. 

“Sorry Jen,” Anissa said. She stepped over to Jennifer and stared at the brightly lit screen on the treadmill. “You can go faster than this.” She leaned over and pressed the up arrow repeatedly as she grinned at her sister. 

“Ugh, Anissa stop!” Jennifer complained as she was forced to run faster. 

“Come on Jen! You’re the daughter of a track star. You better push it,” Anissa raised an eyebrow as she stepped away. Jennifer glared at her sister as she ran. 

“So annoying,” Jennifer huffed. Anissa turned to Grace, who switched to dumbbells.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about,” Anissa put her hands on her hips as she circled Grace. “What’s that, 50 pounds on each side? You can do better than that.” Grace smirked at Anissa.

“What, are you my trainer now?” She asked as she set the weights down. She looked around the empty gym. “What do you suggest? Point to whatever equipment you want me to use.” Anissa pointed to herself. 

“Let me sit on your back while you do push ups,” Anissa said. “I’ll change my density. See if you can take it.” Grace smiled widely. 

“Oh I can take it.” Grace lowered herself to the ground. Anissa sat cross legged on Grace’s back, and smacked her ass with both hands. 

“Let’s go, babe. Up,” Anissa demanded. Grace pushed herself up, lifting Anissa into the air. 

“Light as a feather,” Grace said smugly, doing 20 push ups in quick succession. “This ain’t nothing.”

“Oh yeah?” Anissa asked. She took a breath as Grace lowered herself to the floor. 

“Okay, now it feels like there are three of you on my back,” Grace said as she did 10 more push ups, albeit a bit slower. Anissa exhaled, then took a deeper breath, making Grace sink to the floor. Grace growled slightly as she pushed off the ground again. 

“Did you turn into a car?” She asked, struggling to keep her form. Anissa exhaled and laughed. 

“Too much?” Anissa asked. Grace shook her head. 

“Nope,” she grunted. Anissa inhaled again, this time even deeper, and Grace groaned and lowered them both.

“Damn babe! You’re gonna break my back!” Grace exclaimed, pressing her forehead to the floor. 

“Come on, you said you could do it Grace,” Jennifer called out. Grace turned her head to look at Jennifer, who slowed the treadmill down and was now walking on it as she watched their antics. Grace gritted her teeth, and slowly pushed herself up. Anissa clapped, still holding her breath. 

“You're trippin’, babe. This is too much,” Grace said, breathing hard. “I didn’t know you could make yourself this heavy.” Anissa exhaled, bringing her back to her normal weight. 

“That was just my warm up,” Anissa teased. “What happened to ‘this ain’t nothing’? Thought you could handle it.” Grace rolled her eyes and inhaled through her nose. 

“You’re mad heavy,” she muttered.

“You still lifted me though. You’re strong, baby. Can you give me three more?” Anissa asked. Grace pressed her hands into the floor and nodded. 

“Do it again.” Grace said. Anissa inhaled, and Grace slowly pushed her back up, before lowering herself again. 

“Go Grace! You better,” Jennifer said as she stopped the treadmill. “Y’all do too much, but it’s fun to watch.” 

Grace closed her eyes and lifted herself from the floor again as Anissa placed her hands on her lower back.

“I don’t know if I can do another,” Grace said. Beads of sweat ran down her face as she struggled to hold herself up. 

Anissa looked at Jen and waved an arm, then pointed at Grace. 

“Grace, just do one more! You can do it,” Jennifer said as she walked towards the couple. “You already did two, just do one more, and you’re done.” Grace lowered herself to the floor one more time, and squeezed her eyes shut as she did one last push up. Anissa exhaled and hopped off Grace’s back. She sat on the floor next to her as she rolled onto her back, breathing hard. 

“You did it!” Anissa exclaimed. 

“I’m dying, I’m dead,” Grace said, panting. “You killed me.” Anissa and Jennifer laughed.

“Oh, your arms are getting big as fuck,” Anissa said as she reached over and squeezed one of Grace’s biceps. “Big ass biceps. Get it? They’re biceps. Because you’re bi.” Anissa laughed loudly at her own joke as Grace turned her head and looked at her, still trying to catch her breath. 

“You’re so gay for that joke.” Grace rested her hands against her stomach and closed her eyes again. “Leave me here to die. I’ll never lift again.” Anissa rolled her eyes.

“Babe, get up,” Anissa said as she stood up. “You’re so dramatic.” She looked at Jennifer and grinned mischievously. “Wanna do some push ups, Jen?”

“Hell no,” Jennifer said as she stared back. “You ain’t gon kill me, too.”


End file.
